CRISIS ON EARTH-M
by profpike
Summary: This story posits an alternate retelling of the Justice League/Justice Society story Crisis on Earth-X. In this retelling, the two groups meet up with Timely Comics' All-Winners Squad and fight for freedom on an Earth where the Nazis won World War II.


The Following Story Is A Re-Write Of The Justice League of America Stories As Presented In Justice League of America Comics #119 and #120 entitled, "Crisis on Earth-X" and "Thirteen Against The Earth. All characters presented in this pastiche are © 2015 DC Comics and Marvel Comics. Nothing Presented In Here Is Meant To Make Money On Any Of Their Respective Characters and Are Presented For Entertainment Purposes Only.

Part One: Crisis On Earth-M

Witness: A hidden sanctuary on an Earth, strikingly familiar, yet subtly different from our own. This is Earth-Two, in the hidden sanctuary of the Justice Society of America.

Five figures stand before a large metal and plastic construct arrayed with a myriad of lights and controls. The one dressed in a blue-form fitting tunic, set off with a gold cape and a golden helm over his face is the sorcerer known as Dr. Fate. He intones solemnly, "Done! In but a few brief moments, we shall be ready to begin."

Another figure, with a cowl draped over half his face, named Hourman, responds, querulously, "I still find this kind'a hard to swallow Doc Fate. I mean, scrambling one's atoms is bad for the digestion."

"Nay Hourman, not scrambling them. Merely altering their vibratory speeds."

At this point, a man known for sporting a cocky smile and a winged helmet, as in depictions of the god Mercury, piped in, "It's really very simple Hourman. Until now, we and the Justice Leaguers could only cross the dimensional barrier at certain times of the year." The Flash, as he was known, was referring to the yearly meetings between their group and a similar group on another world. The Flash was the first human on his own world to accomplish this feat as he had used his own super-speed abilities to bridge this same dimensional barrier.

"Aye Flash, but if our transmatter devices prove true, our other-earthly counterparts and ourselves will be able to travel between dimensions at will, merely by attuning our cosmic vibrations to match those of the other world." As if to punctuate, his point with even further gravity, Doctor Fate announced, " At this instant, on the planet called Earth-One, those of the Justice League are readying a duplicate of our own device, and soon we shall see if the fruits of our mutual labors are bitter or sweet."

And 22,300 miles above Earth-One, in a certain satellite sanctuary, another group of gaudily clad individuals stands before a device similar to the one in the Justice Society's headquarters on the world known as Earth-Two.

At this point, a figure standing off to one-side who appears to have red-colored limbs and a chest, topped off by a helmet with slits for eyes and a mouth is imploring the others.

This is the android known as The Red Tornado, and he has a plea for all of those gathered here.

"..but you must let me volunteer for the test, Green Lantern," he implores," It may be the only hope of piercing the dimensional barricade that keeps me prisoner on your world."

The green and black clad figure, to which this pleas is directed, place a hand on the android's shoulder and speaks gently, but firmly, "We understand that Red Tornado, and sympathize, but we still can't allow it. We've run the test on inanimate objects, lab animals, and now with humans. But, unfortunately my android friend, you are not human."

As Green Lantern, unfortunately punctuates this last word, the android lowers his had and leaves the immediate circle.

The obsidian-clad Black Canary sidles up to Green Lantern and says, sotto voce, " "Poor Tornado, I feel sorry for him."

"So do I, Black Canary, but it can't be helped." Green Lantern stiffens himself and barks out, "Batman, Green Arrow, Elongated Man, take your places in the transmatter machine." As the three take their places in the metal closet-like device, Green Lantern continues, "Our chronometers and the Justice Society's are synchrnized."

At this point, the Flash of this world, clad in his skin-tight red and yellow outfit and a quickly-clipped voice says, "In 42 seconds, we will attempt transfer."

From his place inside the device, the gruff-voice Green Arrow, shakes a chill off his muscular shoulders, " Make it quick before I catch pneumonia! There's a blasted breeze in this thing."

The Elongated Man shakes his head atop his two-foot extended neck, " A breeze. In an air-tight satellite. Arrow, you really are sick!"

From behind his control console, the Flash interjects impatiently, Well, he can pick up aspirin on Earth-Two. Have a nice trip, fellas!"

As if in an act of cosmic synchronicity, the two Flashes, on identical consoles on identical, but different Earths, activate the same controls. There is a hum of machinery and a flickering of lights. On the ne Earth, Batman, Green Arrow, and The Elongated Man start to fade from view. The same happens to Superman, Dr. Fate, and the business-xuit, gas mask and fedora-clad Sandman on the Earth's opposite number.

The two Flashes, and their respective gathered retinues continue to monitor the controls. Simultaneously, on twin Earths, divided only by some strange whim, two identical buttons are pushed and six gaudily-garbed comrades across the cosmos blur out of focus then slowly begin to fade...to be replaced by...

"Nothing!? The-They've vanished!," exclaim the two Flashes on the two Earths.

And on two separate but equal Earths, duplicate conclusions are reached by the two Flashes, simultaneously, " Something went terribly wrong with the transmatter machine! Instead of sending our three members to the other Earth and their three members to us, all six have been sent somewhere else altogether! And with trillions of elsewheres to choose from, how will we ever find them!"

And on the two Earths, the gathered groups shake their heads in collective disbelief as they look at each other.


End file.
